Arak Highmountain
Arak Highmountain is a Tauren Warrior who sees himself as a "warrior-philosopher", seeking perfection of body, mind and soul. Appearance Of average size for a Tauren, Arak carries himself with a certain grace that belies his massive frame and considerable bulk. His features are smooth, with short, neatly trimmed light grey fur and small horns. Unlike most Tauren, he is clean shaven, not sporting a beard or other ornamentation. Overall, he gives an impression of refinement and simplicity, somewhat at odds with many of his Horde fellows. While he normally wears heavy body armour while in the field, Arak prefers a rather unusual mode of dress, at least for a Tauren. When unarmoured, he prefers to wear lightweight, loose, flowing robes. While this would be considered normal for a Night Elf, on a Tauren the end result is, well, rather silly-looking. Personality Arak stands out compared to many of the other members of the Aunty Jack Show, simply for not being loud, aggressive and swaggeringly confident. Instead, he is relatively silent, rarely speaking. He keeps to himself, spending much of his time either honing his skills or meditating, or working on his philosophical tracts. When he does speak, its to deliver some apparently profound (But often incomprehensible) piece of wisdom. When he does, the other members of the Show will often stop and stare at him, trying to figure out what he just said. This is not to say that he is any sort of a pacifist or avoids conflict. While Arak claims not to enjoy warfare, he does seem to delight in the opportunities presented to him to hone his skills in battle. However, he does seem to prefer single combat over massed battles. Despite this, Aunty Jack has gladly used him as a form of siege engine in past, sending him wading into enemy lines, swinging his massive blade in a broad arc of destruction. He does not associate with the rest of the Aunty Jack show outside of battle, finding them to be rather rowdy and not conductive to peaceful meditation. However, he still will readily support them and is more then willing to take up arms to aid them. History Arak hails from an obscure Tauren trabe who dwelt in the Southern Barrens, near the Quillboar stronghold of Razorfen Krawl. While they were initially reluctant to leave their traditional territories to resettle in Mulgore, the security of a permanent homeland, combined with the simple fact that they wouldn't have Quillboar neighbors, eventually was enough to sway them. Arak in particular relished the opportunity; he had never wanted to be a warrior, but had been forced into the role by the pressures on his people. Moving into Mulgore, he initially planned to settle down to a peaceful life as a farmer and possibly philosopher. However, the pressures of the real world caught up with him. Constant attacks by Quillboar and Centaurs, as well as more distant threats, meant that Arak was forced to again take up arms. While obstinately a reluctant warrior, he discovered that he was actually quite good at what he did. Leaving his new homeland behind, he travelled the world, aiding the Horde wherever possible against the foes they faced, using his abilities to destroy those who would dare challenge his people and their allies. However, throughout his battles across Azeroth and beyond, he maintained the ideal of 'fighting for peace'. It was this skill and determination that bought him to the attention of Aunty Jack. A warrior herself, she was impressed with his skills, as well ash is determination in battle. The two discussed he matter, Arak eventually realizing that joining the Aunty Jack Show would be the best way to help bring about the peace and security he so desired. Of course, what the Aunty Jack Show has to do with peace is anyone's guess. category:Characters category:Horde category:Tauren category:Warrior category:Aunty Jack Show category:Articles by Darthfish